BreezeXBlossom: We Share The Same Pain
Brokenstar gave Breezepelt a look of disapproval. The black tom had noticed, looking saddened by it, and sulked slightly. His claws had been unsheathed and they scraped across the ground as he let out a low growl that had rumbled in his throat previously. Blossomfall stared at the two toms. "You're not as good as we had thought," Brokenstar growled. "A kit could easily defeat you in battle. Looks like you'll never get to shred Crowfeather apart after all, because you cannot do your training." Breezepelt's amber gaze widened with alarm for a few heartbeats. "No, I'll keep trying that move!" he protested. "Crowfeather will get what's coming to him for betraying my mother. He'll regret having those stupid ThunderClan kittypets with Leafpool." His voice then contained a mixture of bitterness, hatred and anger as he had spoke about his father. Blossomfall had heard about Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior that had betrayed his Clan by becoming mates with ThunderClan's medicine cat, Leafpool, and ran away with her until returning as ThunderClan had been attacked by badgers. Why does he seem so angry at Crowfeather? ''Blossomfall wondered. She backed off slightly into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen as easily. "Keep trying. You will kill Crowfeather and get revenge on ThunderClan for ruining your life." Breezepelt's gaze glittered. "Of course! ThunderClan will pay for destroying my life, especially Jayfeather and Lionblaze." He began to sound pleased as he went on, "At least Hollyleaf died in those tunnels. That'll take care of her while I just have to kill Jayfeather and Lionblaze." He held his head up high, looking proud as if he killed Hollyleaf himself. Blossomfall felt shocked at how pleased and eager Breezepelt seemed to get revenge on her birth Clan. ''What has ThunderClan ever done to him? We didn't ruin his life! '' "I smell ThunderClan," Brokenstar announced. Blossomfall panicked as she realized he had found out about her watching them. The massive dark tabby almost began heading towards her direction until Mapleshade, one of the oldest and faintest members of the Dark Forest, called for him. The tom narrowed his gaze suspiciously, staring out at where Blossomfall hid for several heartbeats that felt like forever, before he began stalking into the darkness where Mapleshade's voice had come from. Blossomfall let out a sigh of relief. ''That was so close! Brokenstar almost found me! StarClan knows what he'd have done if he found out I was spying on him and Breezepelt. ''She then froze as she had remembered Breezepelt still lurked in the clearing. ''Mouse-brain! ''Blossomfall scolded herself. "Get out here, ThunderClan scum," Breezepelt growled. "I know you're here. I'm not stupid like you." ''He already knows. He's a Clanmate here so he can't do anything to me. '' She took a deep breath as she dragged herself from the shadows, appearing in the clearing. Breezepelt didn't look too surprised to see her. "What do you want? Can't you find some cat to train you?" "I--I. . ." She forced herself to remain calm. Breezepelt may be WindClan's biggest pain in the tail and a very aggressive cat, but he wouldn't attack her as they both shared the same friends and were like Clanmates in the Dark Forest. "I couldn't find Hawkfrost or Ivypool. He's too busy praising her instead of me." Breezepelt snorted. "More like you couldn't keep your nose out of things that don't welcome you. We may train here, but that doesn't mean I'll ever be on your side. You're nothing more than a pathetic kittypet just like the rest of ThunderClan," he sneered. Blossomfall felt her pelt bristle. "I'm not a kittypet!" she snapped. "I'm a ''ThunderClan warrior. My mother is the kittypet." Anger rose inside her at the mention of her mother. She only cares about Briarlight. It's always 'Briarlight this', 'Briarlight that'. It' s not fair! "All ThunderClan cats are pathetic kittypets. What makes you any different, Blossom''paw''? You're still going to be the same just like the rest of your Clanmates." "It's Blossom''fall''!" the tortoiseshell she-cat retorted. Why does he have to be such a pain in the tail and rude all the time? It's not my fault I'm born in the best Clan. '' "Whatever. You're nothing more than an apprentice here. I'm a warrior in Tigerstar's eyes." Breezepelt puffed out his chest fur as if he felt so proud to be recognized as a warrior to Tigerstar. "Why do you hate Crowfeather so much?" Blossomfall then questioned, wanting to change the subject. She didn't feel like picking a fight or give Breezepelt the satisfaction of her being angry at the insults he hurled at her. "He didn't do anything but have kits with Leafpool." "That's exactly why," Breezepelt snarled. "What's it to you anyway? Want to help WindClan just like the old cat Firestar? You ThunderClan cats are so weak you always have to help every Clan out. We don't need your help so keep your tails somewhere else!" "Shut up you stupid furball!" Blossomfall screeched as she flung herself at the black tom. Surprising him, she striked her claws for his throat while he fell back, but missed as she only managed to tear off a few tufts of his fur. She let out a hiss of annoyance. Breezepelt seemed to have accepted her challenge even though Blossomfall didn't even want to fight. ''Why did I do that? He's been training here longer than I have! '' Breezepelt kicked her paws into his belly with a lot of force, flinging her across the clearing. Blossomfall yowled; her yowl echoed through the dark and eerie forest. Breezepelt propelled himself through the air, kicking out his back legs as he twisted himself around. ''Remember what Brokenstar had taught you before! ''Just with enough time, Blossomfall managed to roll to the side. Breezepelt let out a hiss as he had missed her, his black pelt bristling as his tail lashed with fury. "How typical of a ThunderClan cat to be a coward!" he spat. "We're not cowards!" The two cats locked into battle once again and tried jabbing at each other. Breezepelt ducked as Blossomfall lashed her claws out in front of her. ''He's so quick! ''the ThunderClan cat thought. A paw hooked itself around Blossomfall's leg and dragged it out from beneath her. Blossomfall let a yowl of surprise escape her as she fell slightly to the ground. But Blossomfall could no longer see the black tom. Instead, Millie appeared in front of her with a mallicious look. "You'll never be as good as Briarlight! You're pathetic!" Her voice rung through her ears. Feeling her anger take ahold of her, Blossomfall fought back, being as vicious as she could be. "''You're pathetic! I wish you were dead!" she roared. She clawed at her muzzle rapidly a few times before throwing her onto the ground. She planted a forepaw onto her chest and let her claws sink into it. Her face contained extreme battle rage. No! ''Millie no longer lay on the ground in the Dark Forest; she got replaced by Breezepelt. Breezepelt gasped as his amber eyes were wide. Fresh blood gushed out and dripped from the wounds Blossomfall had inflicted upon him without realizing Millie wasn't around. Guilt gnawed at her as she backed off, staring in shock at how she had almost killed Breezepelt due to her rage for Millie. She quickly sheathed her claws, too stunned to remove the blood that soaked her paws. In a matter of heartbeats Breezepelt's body faded from the clearing, leaving a small pool of blood from where he had lay. Ahead of her stood Hawkfrost, nodding a look of approval at her. "Brokenstar has been teaching you well. Well done," he praised. Blossomfall didn't want to be praised for almost killing a cat. Did Breezepelt end up dying? What if he lay on the brink of death and ended up dying after he had woken up becuase Kestrelflight couldn't cure him? What if Blossomfall turned into a murderer because of her anger at Millie? '' '' ''I'm not a killer! I promise! StarClan, please forgive me! I . . . I guess the Dark Forest is my home now. . . '' * * * Roughly a moon had passed since the battle with Breezepelt. The guilt she had felt that night still clawed at her and she felt she couldn't take it. She stood in the middle of the clearing in the Dark Forest, awaiting Brokenstar or some Dark Forest cat to train her, though she didn't feel up to it. ''What if I end up killing another cat because of Millie? ''She knew she couldn't fight against another cat but she had to. It would be seen as a sign of weakness and weakness always got frowned upon by the Place of No Stars. "You!" Blossomfall's head turned and she saw Breezepelt. She felt relieved as the black tom stood alive at the edge of the clearing, though his eyes were full of hatred. "I'm sorry!" she then blurted out. "I didn't mean to nearly kill you! I ended up thinking you were Millie!" "Save it," Breezepelt spat. "I'll flay you the next time we fight." "I didn't mean to!" Blossomfall went on. "Please forgive me! ''Please!" "Pathetic," Breezepelt muttered. He went further into the clearing and settled himself onto the damp ground. "Who's this Millie you talk about? Another kittypet Firestar let in?" Blossomfall nodded. "My mother." "Mother, eh? So you are ''a kittypet. That doesn't surprise me at all." "She . . . she ignores me because of Briarlight. Briarlight got crippled because of a falling tree Dovewing managed to hear. Millie keeps leaving me for her. It's not fair! I can't help being jealous of Briarlight because she has to drag herself to the fresh-kill pile and have Millie talk to her!" "Ignores you?" Breezepelt seemed lost in his own thoughts. For once the WindClan warrior didn't act like a nuisance to her. Could he have been ''afraid of her for almost killing him the last time they had met? "Wh--why do you hate Crowfeather so much?" Blossomfall then asked once again. "He's my father," Breezepelt grunted, reluctant to reply to the she-cat's question. "He left my mother and I for that stupid she-cat." Leafpool? ''"He cares more about his precious little kittypet kits than Nightcloud and I. I'm ''glad Hollyleaf died, because they got to suffer. Now I will make Jayfeather and Lionblaze suffer even more and then go on with the rest of ThunderClan. You will all pay for destroying my life!" "I'm sorry." Blossomfall suddenly felt sympathetic for the tom. Is that why he acts the way he does? Because of what Crowfeather and Leafpool did moons ago? "I don't need sympathy from a stupid kittypet like you!" Breezepelt snapped. "We will never be Clanmates even if we both train here. One day, I will kill you in battle for almost killing me. You're nothing more than ThunderClan scum." Blossomfall remained silent as she watched the black tom stalk back into the darkness he had appeared from. Category:One Shots